You Not Know My Love
by SeLuJon
Summary: baca aja, summary is not my style - - Sehun X Kai X Luhan
1. Teaser

Ini baru summarynya, maaf ancur. Kalau mau lanjut review kalau gak delete

"jangan lari lari Jonghun"

"EOMMMAAAAAA"

"lu ajucci nikah cama eomma hunie aja"

"hahahaha, baiklah, kau ingin apa ? ajhussi akan belikan"

"ajuci baik, coba aja hunie punya appa kaya ajuci"

"JONGHUNNNN-AHH hiks…. Hiks…."

"eommma jonghun takut hiks….."

"sehunie, liat bocah ini mengotori pakaianku"

"hey bocah tengik, bersihkan"

"hiks…. Appo ajhumma hiks…"

"jonghun anak manis, kenapa kau buang makanannya bodoh!"

"eomma tolong hunie hiks…. Eomma….."

.

.

.

"bagaimana dok ?"

"dia hanya demam tinggi, kalau boleh saya tau siapa eommanya ? dari tadi dia memanggil eommanya"

"molla, saya hanya menemukannya di truk perusahaanku"

"kalau dilihat lihat dia mirip denganku"

.

.

.

"sudah jongie, jonghun baik baik saja"

"sudah 2 bulan jonghun tidak kembali hiks…. Aku sangat rindu padanya hiks…."

"sudah 2 bulan ini kau jarang makan, makanlah dulu jong"

"hunie bogoshipheo hiks…. Maafkan eomma"

.

.

.

Song Hye Bin's Fanfition

Oke oke ini ff request dari


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nih author update, maaf ya yang GSSnya lama update, Cuma ya aku udah persiapkan buat apdet sabtu ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"EOMMMMAAAAA" teriak seorang namja kecil berwajah tampan dengan wajah datar yang berbinar binar

"jonghun-ah, jangan lari lari" ujar namja manis yang sedang berkutat di dapurnya

"eomma eomma eomma" namja kecil itu menggoyang goyang namja yang sedang memasak

"ada apa hum ?" Tanya namja manis mematikan kompornya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja kecil berumur 5 tahunan

"tadi hunie, main cama kevin. Teluth kevin punya lobot yang balu, lobotnya kelen eomma bica bicala tluth bitha kelual cinal" ujar jonghun (namja kecil) sambil mengerakkan anggota tubuhnya layaknya sang robot yang dia liat. Sedangkan sang eomma atau Kim JongIn atau kai hanya menatap sendu putra kesayangannya.

"lalu ?" Tanya kai mengusap kepala jonghun saying

"hunie juga mau eomma" ujar jonghun, menunduk sedih. Kenapa ? dia tau keadaan eommanya yang bisa di kategorikan tidak mampu, dia juga tau, untuk makan saja eommanya harus bekerja dari pagi sampai malam.

"eomma akan membelikannya untuk hunie, tapi hunie harus janji sama eomma" ujar kai dengan senyum semanis mungkin dan mengusap pipi jonghun saying

"benalkah ? hunie mau dibeliin lobot kaya kevin" ujar namja kecil itu berbinar menatap eommanya yang tersenyum manis padanya

"ne eomma akan belikan, asalkan hunie tidak boleh jadi anak nakal ne" ujar kai menjentikkan jari kelingkingnya

"ne eomma, hunie janji" ujar namja kecil itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya lalu mencium pipi kai

Grep

"saranghae" ujar kai memeluk jonghun sambil mengelus kepala jonghun, mangabaikan air mata yang siap untuk meluncur

"nado calanghae eomma, hunie cayang eomma" ujar namja kecil itu polos

.

.

.

"sehun-ah" panggil seorang yeoja dengan manjanya sambil memeluk lengan namja berwajah datar atau bisa kita panggil sehun

"ada apa ?" Tanya sehun melihat yeoja tersebut , lalu kembali melihat sebuah gembok berwarna merah yang berada tepat di hadapannya

"kajja kita pasang gembok kita, mau berapa lama lagi kau hanya memandang gembok gembok tak berguna itu" jawab yeoja tersebut dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan sehun hanya memandang datar gembok berwarna merah tersebut

'benar, gembok itu tidak berguna sehun, berhentilah memikirkannya' batin sehun lalu memasang gemboknya barsama daeun

"kajja kita buang"

"kau saja yang buang, aku ingin lihat lihat dulu" ujar sehun lalu meningalkan daeun, sedangkan daeun hanya mengedikan bahu dan melempar kunci tersebut.

"kau dimana kai ? mianhae" gumam sehun mengelus gembok berwarna merah dengan huruf hangul 'HunJong Forever one'

**FlashBack**

**At taman dekat namsan tower**

"sehunie-ah" panggil namja manis berkulit tan dengan logat manjanya

'oh jangan lagi' batin seorang namja berwajah datar

"ne kai"

"aku mau hotdog yang sangat besar boleh ?" Tanya kai

"ani, ani. Kau bisa muntah muntah kai, kau baru saja makan kimchi semangkuk besar" tolak sehun

"ayolah sehunie buing buing~" aegyo dari kai membuat sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaanya

"baiklah, tunggu ne" ujar sehun lalu meninggalkan kai

.

.

.

"kai-ah" panggil sehun kepada kai yang sedang memakan hotdognya

"ne hunie ^_^" jawab kai, senyum manis terukir di bibir sehun melihat tingkah kai yang lebih mirip seperti anak kecil

"sebenarnya kau kenapa ?"

"ada apa ?"

"akhir akhir ini kau selalu meminta hal yang aneh aneh" kai diam, binggung untuk menjawab

"emmm, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang" balas kai melanjutkan makannya

"aku akan menunggumu untuk memberitahu semuanya, baby" ujar sehun merangkul pinggang kai dan menyenderkan kepala kai di bahunya

**Flashback End**

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir indah sehun, mengingat masa lalunya dengan kai. Namun, senyum itu perlahan luntur digantikan wajah dingin dan angkuh.

"sehunie" panggil seorang yeoja mengagetkan sehun

"ne ?" balas sehun

"kajja, kau janjikan untuk mengajakku ke mall" jawab yeoja tersebut dengan puppy eyesnya 'bahkan milik kai lebih menakjubkan' batin sehun

"ne kajja" jawab sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan daeun

.

.

.

"LUHAN AJUCCIIIIIII" teriak seorang namja kecil lalu berlari menuju seorang namja dengan wajah cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan atau bisa kita sebut dia luhan

Grep

Jonghun atau namja kecil itu memeluk kaki luhan

"hiya" gumam luhan menggendong tubuh mungil jonghun

"ajucci kenapa jalang kecini lagi, hunie kan kangen cama ajuci" adu jonghun mempotkan bibirnya

"hahaha, mianhae, ajhussi sedang sibuk hunie" ujar luhan mengusak rambut jonghun

"ah hampir saja lupa! karena hari ini hari minggu, bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan bersama eommamu" ujar luhan

"jalan jalan ?" Tanya jonghun degan mata berbinar binary

"hahaha ne baby"

"hunie siap-, ah luhan ge, tumben kesini" ujar seorang namja berkulit tan lalu menghampiri luhan

"aku ambil cuti satu minggu jongin-ah" balas luhan

"ck, kau ini seperti tamu saja ge, masuklah jangan hanya di depan pintu saja. Biasanya saja kau masuk sesuka hatimu" ujar kai saat melihat luhan yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu

"yayaya, bagaiman kabarmu ?"

"seperti yang kau lihat ge, aku dan hunie baik baik saja. Kau cuti seminggu ? tumben. Memang baba tidak akan memarahimu ?" Tanya kai, keluarga luhan sudah sangat kenal dengan kai, maka itu kai sudah tidak sungakan untuk memanggil orang tua luhan dengan sebutan baba dan mama

"tidak, aku sudah meminta izin pada baba" ujar luhan mendudukan bokongnya di sofa berwarna putih

"eomma… luhan ajucci mau ajak hunie cama eomma jalan jalan" ujar jonghun memeluk leher luhan

"jalan jalan ? mianhae, eomma tidak bisa hunie, eomma harus bekerja" ujar kai mengelus surai hitam milik anaknya

"ith eomma, hunie mau eomma ikut cama kita, maca mama kelja teluth. Hueeeeeeee" rengek jonghun menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam leher luhan, sedangkan luhan hanya mengelus punggung sempit milik jonghun

"tapi, eomma harus bekerja untuk cari uang hunie" ujar kai lembut, dan mengambil tubuh kecil jonghun dari luhan

"HUEEEEEEEEEEE HUEEEEEE" tangis jonghun memberontak dan merentangkan tangannya pada luhan. Luhan ? dia hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan jonghun yang sangat manja

"sini dengan ajhussi" ucap luhan mengambil jonghun kembali

"sudahlah jongie, ikutlah dengan kami" ujar luhan membuat jonghun melihat eommanya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, air mata yang mengalir di pipi berisinya dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil yang mengerucut itu.

"iya eomma ayo ikut cama hunie cama ajucci" rengek jonghun dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"aigooo, tapi eomma tidak bisa hunie. Eoh ? eomma harus berangkat hunie. Pay pay" ujar kai mengecup kening jonghun lalu beranjak dari posisinya

"apakah kau tidak bisa cuti sehari saja jongie ?" Tanya luhan menatap lurus kearah jonghun tanpa menatap kai

"hahhh, kau taukan bahwa aku ini eomma sekaligus appa untuk jonghun, jika aku cuti sehari, sama saja aku mengurangi jumlah uangku ge" balas kai menghelah nafas lelah

"berhentilah, bukankah dari dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti bekerja, aku yang akan membayar semua kebutuhanmu dan jonghun. Kau taukan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian" ujar luhan menatap kai

"tidak ge, kau sudah sangat baik denganku dan jonghun. Dulu kau sudah membayar semua proses bersalinku, lalu kau juga yang memberikan rumah ini untuk kami. aku- aku sudah tidak bisa menerima kebaikanmu lagi… hiks….. mianhae jika aku hanya menyusahkanmu" ujar kai menahan air mata yang siap melucur. Namun, pertahanannya hancur setelah dia tahan selama bertahun tahun, dia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata yang tertahan selama ini. Melihat itu, luhan menjauhkan jonghun dan menarik kai duduk di sofa

Grep

Luhan memeluk tubuh ringkih kai. Dia tidak bisa melihat namja yang ia cintai mengeluarkan air mata. Tunggu ? namja yang di cintai ? ya luhan sudah memendam perasaannya dengan kai selama 5 tahun lebih

"sssttt jangan berkata seperti itu, kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali jong, aku malah senang menolongmu" ujar luhan mengelus rambut kai

"hiks… kau, baba dan mama sudah terlalu baik ge, kalian sudah menjaga jonghun saat aku bekerja, kalian juga yang sudah membayarkan jonghun sekolah hiks…. Aku merasa gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik ge, hiks…."

"ssstttt kubilang sudah jong, tidak ada yang merasa di susahkan olehmu, bahkan baba dan mama sangat senang atas kehadiranmu" luhan hanya diam membiarkan kaosnya basah oleh air mata kai

"eomma jangan nagic, hunie jadi cedih hikc….." jonghun hanyalah seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang belum mengerti apa apa, menurutnya eommanya adalah kehidupannya, saat eommanya senang dia akan merasakan senang. Lalu, jika eommanya merasakan sedih dia pun akan menangis seperti saat ini, dia malah berdiri dan memeluk eommanya menangis di punggung bergetar milik eommanya. Luhan yang melihat juga merasakan sedih. Seandainya dia yang menjadi ayah dari jonghun, dia tidak akan membuat permata dan buah hatinya merasakan kesengsaraan. Dia jadi ingat saat dia menabrak kai yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan

**FlashBack**

Seorang namja berkulita tan sedang berjalan di tengah jalan, menghiraukan mobil yang berlalu lalang di hadapannnya, air mata terus keluar dari mata indah milik namja itu

"hiks…. Sehun hiks….." tangisan mencengkam itu terus keluar dari bibir sexy milik namja itu sampai…..

CKITTTT

BRUK

"ah sial" umpat namja berwajah cantik dan tampan

"ommo!" pekik namja itu lalu menggotong namja berkulit tan kedalam mobilnya

.

.

.

"bagaimana dokter park ?" Tanya namja berwajah cantik dan tampan

"keadaannya baik baik saja, dia hanya mengalami syock atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Kandungannya juga baik baik saja, ini resep kau bisa menebusnya di apotik. Aku juga menambahkan obat penguat kandungan" ujar dokter tersebut

"mwo ? kandungan ? maksud anda apa ? dia namja, mana mungkin dia bisa mengandung" ujar namja itu

"pertamanya saya juga binggung. Namun, dia adalah namja special yang diberikan satu buah kesempatan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak. Ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu luhan-ssi, salam untuk mr and mrs. Xi" ujar dokter itu lalu meninggalkan luhan sendirian di depan pintu kamarnya

Cklek

Saat membuka pintu, luhan melihat seorang namja manis sedang memandang kosong kearah jendela, menghampiri namja tan itu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang

"annyeong" sapa luhan, namun namja itu tidak menengokkan kepalanya sama sekali. Helah nafas keluar dari bibir luhan

'mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri' batin luhan lalu beranjak dari posisinya. Namun, belum sempat luhan berjalan menuju pintu, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menengokkan kepalanya kepada namja tan yang menahan lengannya

"jangan pergi hiks….. jangan pergi hiks….." sebuah isakan, sontak membuat luhan menengok kearah namja tan yang sedang menatapnya

Deg

Wajah manis dengan lelehan air mata mengalir di mata namja tan tersebut. Luhan menatap lama wajah manis tersebut, mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang begitu sempurna

"sehun hiks….. sehun hiks….." tangisan memilukan itu menyadarkan luhan dari keterpesonaannya. Panic ! itulah keadaan luhan saat ini.

GREP

Sontak saja luhan memeluk tubuh ringkih milik namja tan tersebut, dan mengelus punggung ringkih milik namja berkulit tan tersebut

"ssttt tenanglah" ujar luhan menenagkan kai

"sehun….. hiks…." Tangisan memilukan itu terus meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir cherry milik namja tan yang berada di pelukannya luhan

"stttt sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi" ujar luhan menjauhkan pelukannya, lalu menangkup wajah namja manis tersebut

"Sehun hiks…" isak namja manis tersebut menatap lekat wajah luhan

"anio, aku bukan sehun, sudahlah jangan menangis" ucap luhan mengusap air mata namja manis tersebut

"sehun, sehun" ucap kai menangkup wajah luhan. Sontak luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan lembut yang menangkup wajahnya

"sehun hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks.. aku mencintaimu"ujar kai memeluk luhan

DEG

Mata rusa luhan melebar mendengar ucapan kai, pupus sudah harapan luhan, ternyata namja tersebut sudah mencintai orang lain, yang bisa luhan simpulkan bahwa dia adalah bajingan, yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan namja semanis namja tan ini. Namun, dalam hati luhan berjanji dia akan merebut hati namja manis yang memeluknya.

"tenanglah" ujar luhan, ya dia akan membiarkan namja manis ini menganggapnya sehun untuk beberapa saat sampai namja tersebut tenang

.

.

.

Luhan masih setia memeluk namja yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu, yah namja itu tertidur di pelukan luhan. Mungkin namja tersebut merasa nyaman di pelukan luhan

"hahhhh" helahaan nafas menggema di ruangan yang sangat sepi tersebut

"eghhh" lengguh seorang namja yang sedang berada di pelukan luhan

"kau sudah bangun ?" tanya luhan

"eghhh, ne sehunie" ujar namja manis tersebut sambil memeluk erat tubuh luhan, jika bukan karena namja manis ini menyangkanya sehun, mungkin dia sudah terbang keangan anagan karena pelukan hangat tersebut

"emm, mianhae aku bukan sehun" ujar luhan. Sontak namja manis tersebut menjauhkan pelukannya lalu menatap luhan

"kau sedang bercanda kan sehun ?"

"anio, aku jujur, Xi Luhan Imnida. Aku bukan sehun" ujar luhan tegas

"tapi bagaimana bisa ? kau pasti bercandakan sehun?" ya namja manis itu masih tidak terima, buktinya dia sedang meraba raba wajah tampan luhan. Namun, namja manis itu sadar bahwa yang ada di hadapannya itu namja yang bernama luhan bukan sehunnya. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi hidupnya yang menurutnya sangat sengsara.

"bisa aku mengetahui namamu ?" tanya luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Jongin, Kim Jongin imnida" ujar lirih kai namun, masih didengar oleh luhan

"ah ne jongin-ssi" akhir kata dari luhan, dan setelah itu suasana mendadak sepi. Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua sampai luhan angkat bicara

"emmm, aku beli makanan dulu, kau tunggu disini" ujar luhan bernanjak dari posisinya lalu meninggalkan kai yang sedang termenung

**Flash Back end**

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hehehe ini aku kasih panjang, soalnya kemungkinan updatenya lama hehehe

.

.

.

"Happy Reading"

Keadaan di rumah keluarga Kim sudah berangsur baik. Jonghun yang sudah tertidur meringkuk di sopa, dan kai yang sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Sedangkan luhan masih dengan setia mengusap punggung ringkih kai

"sudah tenang ?" tanya luhan dan dapat anggukan dari kai

"istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memindahkan jonghun" ujar luhan lalu menggendong jonghun keadalam kamarnya dan menidurkan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu di kasur mobil yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah di ulang tahun jonghun yang ke-4

"tidur yang nyenyak hunie" ujar luhan mengelus kepala jonghun lalu kembali ke ruang tengah, dan menemukan kai yang sedang memijat pelipisnya di sopa

"kau lelah ?" tanya luhan lalu duduk di sebelahnya

"anio, hanya sedikit pusing" ujar kai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh milik luhan

"bisakah kau berhenti kerja jong ? kalau kau masih ingin bekerja, aku akan memberikan modal padamu, asal kau tidak bekerja di tempat orang lain" ujar luhan mengelus kepala kai

"tidak lu, aku tidak mau menyusahkan kau dan keluargamu lagi"ujar kai menikmati usapan di kepalanya

"hmm, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan modal kepadamu, dan kau harus mengembalikan modal yang aku berikan, anggap saja kau berhutang kepadaku" ujar luhan, sontak kai menatap luhan dengan pandangan berbinar

"benarkah kau mau memodaliku ?" tanya kai kepada luhan

"ne jongie~" ujar luhan mengusak kepala kai

"tapi aku ingin buat apa ya, hmmm" gumam kai, mengetuk ketuk jarinya di dagu. Oh jika kai adalah istri luhan, mungkin saat ini kai hanya akan berbaring di kasurnya dan meneriakkan nama luhan dengan nada yang indah dan membangkitkan nafsunya. Namun, luhan langsung mengelengkan kepalanya, yah dia sadar bahwa kai bukan miliknya, kai hanya mencintai seorang namja bernama sehun, bukan dirinya.

"oh ya, kau sudah makan ge ?" tanya kai menatap luhan

"ani, aku belum makan, tadi niatnya ingin makan dengan kalian diluar, tapi jonghun sudah tidur" ujar luhan mengangkat bahunya

"ah ya, tadi aku masak sup ayam, mungkin kau ingin mencobanya" ujar kai menatap luhan

"ah kalau begitu kajja" ujar luhan melenggang meninggalkan kai yang masih duduk di sopa

"ish dasar menyebalkan" ujar kai lalu mengikuti langkah luhan.

.

.

.

"sepertinya sudah dingin ge, kalau begitu aku panaskan dulu" ujar kai membawa sup yang sudah dingin ke kompor lalu di panaskan

"kau ingin membuat apa jong nanti ?" tanya luhan menatap punggung kai yang sedang mengaduk makanan

"hmm, mungkin aku akan membuka kedai makanan kecil, yah sejenis restoran sederhana hihihihi" ujar kai sambil tertawa

"ahahaha, iya iya, kau ingin buka di mana ?" tanya luhan

"di pinggir jalanan depan, disana masih ada 1 kios yang kosong ^_^" ujar kai tersenyum

"ah baiklah, kalau gitu aku akan membeli tempat itu" ujar luhan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi

"ani ani ani, aku akan menyewanya per bulan, jangan kau beli, itu sama saja aku menyusahkanmu" ujar kai mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh tuhan, tolong kuatkan iman luhan saat ini, lihatlah bibir tebal seksi berwarna merah milik kai mengerucut dengan indahnya.

"a-ah ne" ujar luhan canggu lalu memfokuskan pengelihatannya kea rah telfonnya

"nah ^_^ ini makananya ge" ujar kai menyajikan makanan di meja

"ah gumawo jong" ujar luhan mengambil makanannya

"emmm, ini sangat enak jong" ujar luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa enaknnya masakan buatan orang yang dicintainya

"wah, benarkah ? gumawo ge" ujar kai dengan mata yang berbinar binar

.

.

.

"sehunie~ aku mau baju itu" ujar manja daeun sambil memeluk lengan sehun

"kau sudah membeli banyak pakaian baby" ujar sehun memperlihatkan paperbag yang dia bawa

"ah, come on sehunie, ini baru sedikit, lihat itu dressnya sangat bagus. Beli ne ne ne buing buing~" ujar daeun dengan aegyonya 'tidak mempan, hanya aegyo milik kai yang bisa membuatku mengalah' batin sehun

"hmm" acuh sehun lalu melihat sebuh toko yang membuat sebuh kenangan kembali muncul di benaknya

Flash back

"kai kau kenapa ?" tanya sehun saat melihat kai yang hanya berdiri di depan toko perlengkapan dengan wajah berbinar

"ani sehunie, aku hanya melihat saja" ujar kai, namun sehun tau kai berbohong, buktinya keduan tangan kai saling meremas

"kau jangan berbohong kai" hardik sehun

"ehh, itu ehh tidak sehunie, ah katanya kita mau makan ^_^ kajja" ujar kai menarik tangan sehun , namun matanya tidak lepas dengan kalung couple bergambar hati yang terpisah

"hmm, aku tahu" gumam sehun mengikuti arah pandangan kai

.

.

.

"kau pilih pilih dulu makannya kai-ah, aku ada urusan sebentar" ujar sehun lalu meninggalkan kai. Kai hanya melihat kepergian sehun, lalu kembali memilih milih makanan apa yang kira kira enak untuk di makan.

Lama menunggu akhirnya kai memesan makanan terlebih dulu, yah bisa bisa dia mati kelaparan menunggu sehun yang tak kunjung datang.

"sehun kemana?" gumamnya sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"ah mian lama kai" ujar sehun lalu duduk di kursinya

"sehunie kemana saja ?" tanya kai masih setia mempotkan bibirnya

"ah aku hanya membeli sesuatu" ujar sehun mengecup bibir indah kai

"ish ini di tempat umum" ujar kai memukul lengan sehun

"hahahaha, siapa suruh menggodaku hmm ?" ujar sehun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada kai

"apa ini ?" tanya kai mengambil kotak bludru berwarna merah tua dari sehun

"buka saja" ujar sehun. Kai membuka kotak tersebut dan tercengan

"sehunie" ujar kai menatap sehun dengan mata yang berbinar senang

"ne kai ?"

"gumawo hiks…." Mendegar tangisan kai sontak sehun menghampiri kai dan memeluknya

"jangan menangis baby" ujar sehun mengelus pundak kai

"gumawo hiks…."

"ne cheonma, tapi kumohon jangan menangis lagi baby"

"ne hunie" ujar kai lalu menghapus air matanya

"saranghae" ujar sehun mengecup bibir manis milik kai

"nado saranghae sehunie"

Flash back end

"kajja sehunie" ujar daeun lalu menyeret lengan sehun kedalam toko tersebut.

Sehun berdiri menunggu daeun yang sedang memilih milih pakaian yang dia inginkan. Perlahan sehun mengeluarkan benda berkilat dari balik bajunya, yang penggalan kalung yang dia beli untuk kai, satu untuknya dan satu untuk kai, kalung yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum di saat sedih, dan kalung yang bisa membuatnya bersedih saat senang.

'mianhae kai, bisakah kau kembali lagi, merawat anak kita bersama, apakah dia sudah besar saat ini ?' batin sehun terus mengeluarkan suara suara kerinduaannya kepada kai.

"itu apa sehun" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut daeun menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya, sontak sehun memasukan kembali kalungnya

"bukan apa apa" ujar sehun datar melihat daeun

"mm ne, kajja bayar dress yang sudah aku beli" ujar daeun menyeret lengan sehun menuju kasir

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian…

"wah akhirnya kau buka juga toko ini jongie" ujar luhan menatap sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan dengan wajah bangga

"hehehe, ini semua berkatmu ge, gumawo sudah mau membantu" ujar kai membungkukkan badannya kearah luhan

"hey, hey, jangan seperti itu. Aku senang membantumu jongie" ujar luhan mengusap pipi kai

Blush

"emm, kalau gitu aku ingin membereskan di dalam dulu ge" ujar kai lalu…

CUP

Mengecup pipi luhan dan berlari memasuki kedai. Sedangkan luhan masih terbengong memegang pipinya yang sedan di berikan ciuman oleh kai.

Plak

"aww, berati aku tidak mimpi" ujar luhan menapar pipinya, lalu mengusapnya

"hahahahaha, mungkin 1 bulan wajahku tidak usah di bersihkan" ujar luhan berjalan sempoyongan layaknya orang mabuk kedalam kedai.

Yahh cinta membuat siapapun lupa akan sekelilingnya bukan ?

Sementara orang tuanya sedang sibuk membereskan kedai barunya, jonghun asik bermain dengan boneka lamannya yang sudah usang

"anti hunie di beliin maianan yang cama kaya kevin ^_^ tapi tenang caja boneka, hunie gak akan ngelupain boneka kecayangan hunie ini" ujar jonghun memeluk bonekanya erat.

"hunie mau ke umma" ucap jonghun berjalan riang menuju pinggir jalan, lalu melihat kedai eommanya yang disebrang sudah di buka, dengan riang bocah lima tahun tersebut berjalan menuju sebrang jalan

.

.

.

"aish yeoja menyusahkan" ujar sehun yang focus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi

Drrrttt drrrtttt

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi mungkin yang ke5 kalinya, karna kesal akhirnya iya mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"sehunie cepat aku lelah menunggu" ujar seseorang di sebrang sana

"hmm, aku sedang di perjalanan" ujar sehun. Karna sibuk bertelfonan,fokusnya pun menghilang dan

Bruk

Ckittt

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, dia menabrak seseorang ? benarkah ?. dengan cepat sehun keluar dari mobilnya.

"JONGHUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" teriakan seorang namja manis yang berlari dengan sangat cepat ke tengah jalan

Sedangkan sehun hanya membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang berteriak memanggil nama korban yang iya tabrak

"k-kai" lirih sehun

.

.

.

"hiks… jonghun hiks… bangun sayang hiks…" tangisan memilukan terus keluar dari namja manis tersebut saat meletakkan kepala buah hatinya

Sedangkan seorang namja berwajah datar hanya melihat dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah yang dia tabrak anaknya ? bernarkah ? apakah namja yang di lihatnya bernar benar kai ? namja yang selama ini iya cari ?. pertanyaan pertanyaan it uterus berputar di otaknya

"jonghun hiks… bangun sayang hiks… nanti eomma belikan robot kaya kevin hiks… asal jonghun bangun hiks…" ujar kai mengengelus kepala jonghun yang mengeluarkan banyak darah

"kita bawa kerumah sakit sekarang jongie" ujar luhan menggendong tubuh jonghun. Tindakan tersebut mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang namja berwajah datar.

"anio ge hiks… aku tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun hiks…"

Deg

Sebegitu miskinnya kah kai ? mata sehun membulat menyadari penderitaan kai dan anaknya selama ini.

"aku yang menanggung semuanya jong, tenang saja. Kau tutup saja kedainya" ujar luhan membawa lari jonghun menuju mobilnya. Dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit meninggalkan kai yang menatap dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti menuju mobil luhan.

Bruk

Tubuh ringkih kai terjatuh di atas aspal

"hiks… aku bukan orang tua yang baik untuk jonghun hiks… bahkan semua keinginannya tidak bisa aku turuti hiks… tuhan, aku mohon kepadamu hiks… tolong selamatkan nyawa anakku hiks… walau aku sebagai gantinya hiks…" ujar kai mengangkupkan kedua tangannya menatap kepada langit

Deg

Dresssss

Hujan deras membasahi kota busan pada saat ini, membasahi tubuh kedua insan yang sedang berada di pinggir jalan kota busan. Pandangan menyakitkan dilayangkan kepada pemuda manis yang masih menangis di derasnya hujan

"k-kai" sebuah suara terdengar di antara derasnya hujan, merasa di panggil, namja manis yang bernama kai itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Deg

"s-sehun ?" ujar kai menatap tidak percaya kepada namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"bagaimana dok ?" tanya luhan menatap namja dengan pakaian berwarna seraba putih

"anak ini kekurangan banyak darah , sebaiknya cepat di berikan donor darah"

"kalau begitu berikan saja dok, saya setuju"

"bukan itu masalahnya tuan, kami kehabisan stok untuk golongan darah A" ujar dokter

"pakai darahku dok, aku memiliki golongan darah A" ujar luhan lalu mengikuti suster yang membawanya untuk transfuse darah.

.

.

.

"PERGI KAU, UNTUK APA KAU KESINI hiks…" teriak kai di depan sehun lalu mencoba melepas rengkuhan dari tubuh sehun.

"mian kai mianhae, kumohon maafkan aku" ujar sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kai

"pergi hiks… pergi dari sini pembunuh hiks…"

Deg, sehun mengendurkan pelukannya. Pembunuh ? benarkah itu ? dia telah membunuh anaknya sendiri ?

Plak

"pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi hiks… sehun-ssi" ujar kai berjalan menjauh dari sehun, namun.

Grep

Lengannya di tahan oleh sehun

"kita lihat anak kita sekarang" ujar sehun menarik tangan kai, namun langsung di tepis oleh tangan kai

"anak kita ? anio sehun, dia bukan anakmu" ujar kai menatap sehun sinis

"apa maksudmu kai ?" tanya sehun mentap kai

"berhenti ! berhenti memanggilku kai ! kai sudah mati ! dia sudah mati bersama anaknya sehun" ujar kai berlari meninggalkan sehun yang menatap tidak percaya kepada kai.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Hohohoho chap 3 update, mian lama. Ini udah dikasih panjang loh sama song. Oh ya saya mau kasih tau untuk orang yang tidak suka ff saya, lebih baik kalian tidak usah membaca ff saya dari pada kalian tidak menghormati saya.

Oh ya buat para reader maksud saya hiatus bukan karena heaters juga, udah biasa juga sih ngadepinnya. Song Cuma kehilangan inspirasi aja, apalagi lagi sibuk sibuknya. Makasih banget yang udah nungguin ff gajebo ini, makasih juga dengan review kalian hikth…. Mengena banget di hati songie. Yang GSS ditunggu aja ya, song belum buat chap selanjutnya hehehe

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

"bagaimana keadaan jonghun, ge-ah ?" tanya kai mengeles kepala jonghun dengan sayang

"kata uisanim jonghun baik baik saja, jongie" ujar luhan tersenyum menatap kai

"hah… mianhae, eomma tidak bisa menjagamu sayang" ucap kai mengecup kening jonghun

"ehh" lengguh jonghun membuat senyum kai makin melebar. Perlahan mata mungil jonghun membuka

"eomma ? apa cedang mati lampu ?" tanya jonghun melebarkan matanya untuk mencari cahaya, tangannya meraba raba keatas, sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum pahit menatap jonghun

"g-ge ?" panggil kai mentap luhan dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"mianhae jongie, setelah donor darah, uisa mengatakan bahwa jonghun tidak akan bisa…. Tidak bisa untuk melihat lagi" ujar luhan mencoba tersenyum menatap kai

"mwoya !" pekik kai menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sebelah jonghun

"eomma ! nyalain ampunya ick… eomma hunie akut elap ick…" ujar jonghun tetap meraba raba udara kosong. Sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan kecil jonghun

"eomma disini sayang, tenanglah, eomma disini" ucap kai menggenggam erat tangan jonghun sedangakan mata sayunya terus mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat berharga

"eomma elap ick… hunie akut ick…" ujar jonghun meraba raba tangan kai mencoba menggapai wajah milik ibunya tersayang, mengerti apa yang ingin jonghun lakukan, kai menempelkan kedua telapak tangan jonghun ke pipinya.

"ini eomma jonghun, ini eomma, mianhae chagia" ujar kai menahan isakannya sedangkan jari jemari kecil jonghun terasa lembab karena air mata eommanya

"eh ? eomma ? ick… angan angic ick…" ujar jonghun mengusap usap pipi kai

"maafian hunie eomma, ick,,,, hunie gak akal agi ick…" lanjut jonghun merasa bersalah karena membuat eommanya menangis, jika kalian bisa melihat betapa sayangnya jonghun kepada eomma, bahkan hal yang akan menghancurkan dunianya tak terfikirkan saat merasakan kesedihan eommanya, satu satunya orang yang dia miliki. Dengan gerak cepat kai berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti

"gak papa eomma alo ati ampu, eomma angan angic" ujar jonghun meraba raba wajah kai lalu tersenyum

"jonghun-ah" panggil kai menatap kosong kearah jonghun. Merasa tidak tahan untuk melihat keadaan jonghun, luhan memutuskan untuk keluar .

"ne eomma ?" jawab jonghun menatap kearah lain. Dengan senyum sedihnya kai membetulkan kepala jonghun agar menatap kearahnya

"bagaimana lampu di dunia mati untuk selamanya ?" tanya kai mengusap kepala jonghun

"gak papa, acal hunie cama eomma teluc" ujar jonghun tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya

"apa jonghun tidak ingin main dengan teman teman lagi ? kalau… jonghun tidak bisa melihat ?" tanya kai mengusap kepala jonghun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Perlahan senyum di bibir jonghun memudar, tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat suram. Melihat anaknya senyum di bibir kai menghilang

"ick… hunie mathih mau main cama kevin cama, chanhyun ick…" tangis jonghun pecah, sontak kai berdiri dan memeluk tubuh ringkih jonghun

"sstt… mianhae sayang hiks…" kai sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya, air mata berlomba lomba keluar. Bertepatan dengan hujan deras yang turun saat itu juga. Dia baru saja ingin memulai sebuah usaha untuk membahagiakan anaknya, namun, mungkin takdirnya yang terlalu buruk hingga mengakibatkan kepada anaknya.

Flasback

"hunie gak au cekolah agi ick…." Ujar jonghun saat pulang sekolah sambil memeluk tubuh kai dengan erat

"wae hmm ? hunie harus sekolah, supaya bisa menjadi anak pintar" ujar kai mentap anaknya

"ick… hunie gak au cekolah ick… meleka jahat eomma ick…" ujar jonghun menenenggelamkan kepalanya di dada kai

"jahat kenapa hmm ?" balas kai mengusap kepala jonghun dengan sayang

"ick… meleka bilang hunie anak halam ick… kata meleka halucnya hunie gak oleh lahil ick…."

Deg

Usapan di kepala jonghun berhenti, pandangan kai mengosong, matanya mentap anaknya yang masih setia menangis dipelukannya.

"stt… hunie bukan anak haram sayang, appa hunie sudah meninggal sebelum hunie lahir, jadi hunie bukan anak haram ne" ucap kai menangkup wajah anaknya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi anak tersayangnya

"ick… ne eomma ick…" ujar jonghun menatap kai dengan pandangan sedih.

"hunie harus tetap sekolah ne" ujar kai mengecup kening jonghun lama lalu mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan jonghun hanya mengangguk angguk mengiyakan ucapan eommanya

Flashback end

"hiks… mianhae hunie hiks… karena eomma kau sengsara hiks…" sungguh kai tidak bisa menahan tangisnya menatap anaknya.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana keadaan anakku hyung ?" tanya seorang namja dengan pandangan sedih

"kau masih peduli dengannya huh Xi Sehun ?" tanya luhan dengan penekan tiap katanya

"hyung, jebal beritahu padaku" ujar sehun menatap luhan dengan pandangan meminta

"aku tidak pernah menyangka sehun yang selalu di katakana oleh kai itu kau, sungguh aku sangat malu memiliki adik sepertimu Xi Sehun!" murka luhan mencengkram kuat kerah baju sehun

"mianhae" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut sehun

"kau tau, anakmu buta sehun, BUTA!" pekik luhan diwajah sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya menatap tidak percaya kepada luhan

"b-buta ?" ujar sehun, dengan kasar luhan mendorong sehun ke lantai

"ne, kau sudah puas menyakiti permata seperti mereka, aku tak pernah menyangka mempunyai adik sebejat dirimu sehun, jangan pernah kembali lagi, pulanglah! Beritahu kepada baba dan mama" ujar luhan lalu meninggalkan sehun yang masih terduduk di kursi tunggu.

"B-buta ? a-anakku ?" gumam sehun tak percaya

Drrtttt drttt

Ponselnya terus berbunyi sedari tadi, dengan geram sehun mengangkat telfon tersebut

"kau ke-"

"kita putuss"

"mwo yak wa-" belum sempat daeun berkata sehun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita cantik tersebut. Dengan frustasi sehun mengacak acak rambut pirangnya

"mianhae, jeongmal saranghae" ujar sehun menatap pintu rawat jonghun dengan pandangan kosong

.

.

.

"hahh…" sebuah helahan nafas keluar dari bibir luhan, sungguh dia sangat kecewa menghadapi adiknya

"luhan" ujar seorang wanita paru baya yang masih sangat cantik

"ne ma ?"

"bagaimana keadaan jonghun" ujar mama luhan menatap luhan

"jonghun…. Jonghun kehilangan pengelihatannya ma" ujar luhan menatap eommanya

"ne, mama sudah tau dari sehun tadi. Maksud mama, apa kau sudah katakana kepada dokter untuk segera operasi mata jonghun ?" ujar mama luhan mengelus punggung anaknya

"hahh… sudah ma, namun, rumah sakit tidak ada stok dan tidak ada pendonor mata untuk saat ini" ujar luhan menatap sedih kepada mamanya

"hemm… mama tidak habis fikir, kemana babanya jonghun, anak itu masih kecil masih sangat membutuhkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya, apalagi masalah yang jonghun terima sangat besar" ujar mama luhan tak menyadari bahwa seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri mematung di belakang sopa

"sehun" ucap luhan memijat pelipisnya

"ada apa dengan sehun hanie ?" tanya mama luhan

"sehunlah baba jonghun, jongin itu kai, ne namja manis yang selalu sehun ceritakan dulu"

"MWOYA!" pekik mama luhan menatap luhan dengan mata yang membulat, sedangkan namja yang di belakang hanya mentap tak percaya kepada luhan

"ne ma, luhan hyung benar" ujar sehun lalu memberanikan diri berdiri di depan mamanya

"kau!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih sehun. Kecewa ! itulah gambaran perasaan mamanya kepada anaknya yang sangat iya sayang, atau mungkin ia terlalu membebaskan sehun. Bahkan dia mengizinkan anaknya merubah marganya menjadi Oh hanya untuk penyamaran (kata anaknya)

"ma" ujar sehun menatap mamanya dengan pandangan memohon

"hah…. Mama sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sehun, terserah, mulai saat ini mama tidak akan memperdulikan apapun yang kau lakukan, mama sangat kecewa padamu sehun" ujar mamanya meninggalkan luhan dan sehun di ruang tamu

"kau dengar itu bajingan" ujar luhan lalu meninggalkan sehun sendirian, merenung meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan ?

"kai" gumam sehun memejamkan matanya, tidak terasa satu titik air mata meluncur dari matanya

.

.

.

"ma… hunie au ulang" ujar jonghun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hunie belum diizinkan oleh dokter untuk pulang" ujar kai mengelus kepala jonghun

"tapi hunie nda au dithini, dicini nda enak" ujar jonghun kecil mempoutkan bibirnya

"gak boleh begitu jonghunie, hunie belum thembuh" ucap kai masih mengelus kepala jonghun

"ta-"

"JONGHUNNNNNNN" terdengar teriakan anak kecil dari depan pintu ruang rawat jonghun

"chanhyun" gumam jonghun mengerjap kerjapkan kelopak matanya

"annyeong jongin" ujar baekhyun menghampiri jongin

"jonghun-ah, ini liat hyunie beli robot baru buat jonghun" ujar chanhyun memperlihatkan robotnya di depan mata jonghun

"benel ?" ujar jonghun tak percaya dan meraba tangannya kedepan untuk mengambil robot yang dikatakan chanhyun. Melihat hal tersebut chanhyun dan kedua orang tuannya menatap jonghun binggung

"jong ?" tanya chanyeol mentap jongin dengan pandangan bertanya

"hah… karena kecelakaan tersebut, jonghun kehilangan pengelihatannya hyung" ujar jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat tersebut, baekhyun mengelus pundak bergetar milik kai

"bagaimana bisa ?" tanya chanyeol

"jonghun tertabrak mobil saat ingin menyebrang hyung hikth….." tangisan kai pecah mengingat kembali bagaimana darah yang mengalir dari kepala jonghun

"sttt… sudahlah. Aku yakin jonghun anak yang kuat jong" ujar baekhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih jongin

"hikth…. Aku bukan orang tua yang baik hyung hikth…." Ujar kai dengan tubuh bergetar

"kau sudah berusaha jong" ujar baekhyun mengusap punggung jongin

"ah, ajjhumma jangan sedih, hyunie masih bisa main sama jonghun kok" ujar chanhyun mencoba menaiki ranjang jonghun

"aigo" ucap chanyeol menaikan tubuh anakknya ke atas ranjang rumah sakit

"jonghun-ah, ini robotnya" ujar chanhyun menempelakan tangan jonghun ke robot tersebut

"wah ^_^ pathti lobotnya kelen" ujar jonghun meraba raba robotnya

"hunie pencet yang ini ya" ujar chanhyun mengarahkan tangan jonghun kesebuah tombol yang ada di robot tersebut. Dengan otomatisnya, robot tersebut mengeluarkan suara dan leser.

"wah kelen" ujar jonghun memeluk robot tersebut

"coba yang ini" ujar chanhyun mengarahkan tangan jonghun menuju salah satu tombol lagi. Sebuah sayap keluar dari tubuh robot tersebut

"wah… lobotnya cama kaya kevin" ujar jonghun mengelus elus sayap dengan pandangan keatas bermaksud menatap chanhyun

"kesini hunie" ujar chanhyun mengarahkan wajah jonghun ke wajahnya

"huaaa… gumawo hyung" ujar jonghun memeluk tubuh chanhyun

"^_^ tumben bilang hyung, biasanya Cuma chanhyun" ujar chanhyun mengelus pundak jonghun

"gumawo chanhyun-ah" ujar kai menatap chanhyun

"ne ajhumma" ujar chanhyun menatap kai dengan senyum lebarnya

.

.

.

"hah…." Helahan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis milik sehun

"aku sudah sering melihat pemandangan" gumam sehun mentap kosong taman di hadapannya

"anaku bahkan masih terlalu kecil" lanjutnya lagi.

"hah… tuhan maafkan aku" ujar sehun memijat pelipisnya

"sedang apa mereka sekarang ?" ujar sehun mentap kelangit, seakan akan langit dapat menampakkan keadaan anak dan orang yang dia sayangi. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah bludru dari kantungnya dan membukanya, sebuah cincin dengan permata yang sangat indah bersemayam di dalam kotak tersebut

"seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan hal tersebut, mungkin saat ini kita sudah menikah" ujar sehun memejamkan matanya

FlashBack

"kai aku-"

"hunie aku-"

"emm, kau duluan hunie" ujar kai menundukkan kepalanya

"kau duluan saja kai" ujar sehun mengangkat dagu kai

"mm, aku…. Aku…. Aku hamil" ujar kai menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah di pipinya

"h-hamil ?" tanya sehun tidak percaya

"ne kai ^_^ anak kita" ujar kai mentap wajah sehun dengan sumriang. Namun, sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datar andalannya

"wae ? kau tidak senang ?" tanya kai menatap sedih

"kau yakin itu anakku ?" tanya sehun menatap datar kai

"m-maksudmu apa ?" tanya kai tak percaya

"ne, bisa sajakan itu anakmu dengan yang lain, walaupun kita sering melakukannya bukan berarti itu anakku" ujar sehun membuang mukanya

"t-tapi aku hanya melakukannya denganmu sehun" ujar kai menatap sehun degan pandangan sedih

"bukankah kau juga sering menikmati penis milik orang lain, bisa sajakan itu anak salah satu dari mereka" ujar sehun berdiri dengan gaya sok coolnya

"MWO ! KAU PIKIR AKU PELACUR!" bentak kai mentap sehun dengan air mata yang telah menggenang

"w-walaupun aku kerja di club malam sebagai bartender, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain sehun hikth…." Tangisan kai pecah

"aku sudah sering menyuruhmu pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kau selalu menolak. Bisa saja kau betah disana karna milik orang orang disana" ujar sehun menatap kai sinis

"aku bekerja disana untuk kebutuhanku sehari hari hikth…." Kai menangis terus menatap sehun

"AKU BISA MENCUKUPI KEBUTUHANMU!" bentak sehun mentap kai

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERGANTUNG PADAMU SEHUNNN" balas kai berdiri menatap sehun

"huh…. Itu hanya alasanmu bukan. Pelacur!" bentak sehun menunjuk wajah kai

"AKU BUKAN PELACUR" balas kai menatap sehun tidak percaya

"huh…. Tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat dengan pelacur sepertimu. Membuang buang waktuku saja" ujar sehun meninggalkan kai sendiri di taman dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti

"hikth….. sehun hikth….." masih terdengar oleh sehun tangisan memilukan dari kai. Sungguh, sehun tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu pada kai, namun, dia masih belum siap menjadi ayah, dia tidak siap menikah muda. Dikeluarkannya kotak bludru dari kantongnya. Diambilnya salah satu cincin dan dipendamnya cincin tersebut di dalam tanah

Flashback end

.

.

.

"dimana cincin itu" ujar sehun mencari cari cincin yang sudah di pendam beberapa tahun lalu

"sedang cari apa nak ?" tanya seorang namja yang sudah tua menatap sehun binggung

"ah tidak kek, hanya mencari sesuatu yang pernah ku pendam" ujar sehun dengan senyum tulusnya lalu kembali mencari cincin tersebut

"sebuah cincin ?" tanya kakek tersebut memegang pundak sehun

"bagaimana kakek bisa tau ?" tanya sehun mentap kakek dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"beberapa tahun lalu, kau dan seorang namja manis bertengkar di taman ini pada jam 12 malam bukan ?" tanya kakek tersebut

"b-bagaimana kakek bisa tau ?" tanya sehun tergagap

"ini cincin tersebut, mungkin anakmu saat ini sudah besar ne ?" ujar kakek tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kain hitam ke sehun

"n-ne kek" ujar sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman dan diikuti oleh kakek tersebut

"kata katamu sangat kasar padanya" ujar kakek tersebut mengelus pundak sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"aku yakin dia sangat tersinggung dengan perkataanmu" ujar kakek tersebut

"mungkin kau binggung mengapa aku bisa tau" ucap kakek tersebut membuat sehun melihatnya

"malam itu aku sedang membersihkan taman, karena hanya pada jam 12 malam taman sudah sepi. Namun, karena melihat kalian berdua, saya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pohon besar menunggu kalian selesai, sampai aku melihat kau membuang cincin tersebut dan dia hampir tertabrak" ujar kakek tersebut menatap sehun

"t-tertabrak ?" tanya sehun mentap tak percaya

"ne. untung saja pria tersebut menolong namja tersebut, aku berpikir bahwa kau yang menolong namja tersebut, namun aku baru sadar bahwa namja itu lebih pendek darimu" ujar kakek tersebut dan dapat disimpulkan bahwa namja yang menolong kai itu adalah hyungnya luhan.

"kau tidak akan kehilangan namja itu nak, percayalah. Dia cinta sejatimu" ujar kakek tersebut lalu meninggalkan sehun dengan pandangan binggung

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Song update bawa chp 4 nih, oh ya kemarin ada yang bilang kai cadel bukan kai yang cadel tapi jonghunnya oke, kalau ada kekurangan kata maaf ya, aku udah read kok yang di ffn, ternyata ada beberapa kata yang beda di dokumen song. Yaaa taulah maksud song

.

.

.

"jongin-ah… bagaimana keadaan jonghun ?" tanya luhan menatap kai

"dia mulai membaik ge" ujar kai denga senyum manisnya, melihat senyum tersemat di bibir kai, membuat luhan ikut tersenyum

"ge" panggil luhan membuat kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kai

"mwoya ?" tanya luhan

"bagaimana jika aku mendonorkan mataku untuk jonghun" ujar kai menatap luhan

"mwo! Micyeoseo! Kau pikir dengan kau mendonorkan matamu untuk jonghun, jonghun akan bahagia ?" bentak luhan menatap kai tajam, sedangkan kai hanya menunduk

"kau salah jika menganggap jonghun akan bahagia, hah…. Dia sangat menyayangimu jong, melebihi nyawanya sendiri" ujar luhan kecewa lalu meninggalkan kai yang berdiam diri di ruang rawat jonghun

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan sedang berbaring mencoba memejamkan matanya yang sangat sulit untuk terpejam

"arrgghhhh" pekik namja tersebut lalu bangun dan menyambar jaket, keluar sebuah gedung apartement menggunakan mobilnya

"apa mereka sudah tidur ?" gumamnya menanyakan diri sendiri. Berhenti disebuah toys store yang akan tutup

"ajhussi, bisakah aku melihat sebentar" ujar sehun menatap namja paruh baya yang sedang mengeluarkan kunci toko di sakunya

"oh, tapi kami s-"

"kumohon ajhussi, hanya sebentar" ujar sehun memberanikan dirinya memohon hanya untuk membeli sebuah mainan

"baiklah" ujar namja paruh baya lalu membuka kembali pintu tokonya

Sehun melihat lihat mainan yang kira kira bisa digunakan oleh anaknya

"saya beli mobil ini ajhussi" ujar sehun berjongkok mengelus sebuah mobil berukuran kecil untuk anaknya berjalan jalan, tidak lupa mobil tersebut dilengkapi oleh tombol yang akan menjalankan mobil tersebut

"pasti anakku suka" ujar sehun mengelus mobil tersebut

.

.

.

"mimpi indah hunie" ujar kai mengecup kepala jonghun lalu menyelimuti anak kesayangannya

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakan seorang namja berwajah datar membawa sebuah mobil di tangannya. Melihat itu kai membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tak percaya

"s-sehun" ujar kai menatap tak percaya namja di hadapannya

"oh ? kau belum tidur" ujar sehun menatap kai dengan pandagan sedih. Sebagaimanapun sehun menutupi kesedihannya, tetap saja terlihat di mata elangnya. Kai menghelah nafasnya lalu menatap tajam sehun

"mau apa kau kesini" ujar kai datar

"memberikan mainan untuk anakku" ujar sehun meletakkan mobil mobilan tersebut di samping ranjang rumah sakit

"anakmu ? tidak ada anakmu di ruangan ini sehun!" kesal kai menatap sehun yang meletakkan mobil mobilan tersebut. Sehun menghiraukan kai, tatapan sehun mengarah kepada anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan mata terpejam. Seulas senyum sehun sematkan di wajah tampannya

"mianhae uri aegy" ujar sehun mengelus kepala jonghun dan mengecup keningnya

"SEHUNN!" pekik kai mendorong sehun menjauh dari ranjang anaknya

"ssttt… jangan berisik kai, anak kita nanti bangun" ujar sehun menarik kai keluar.

.

.

.

"mau apa kau hah!" pekik kai mendorong tubuh sehun

"mau apa ? aku hanya ingin melihat anakku kai" ujar sehun

"kai ? KAI SUDAH MATI BERSAMA ANAKMU OH SEHUN ! sudah mati" pekik kai menjatuhkan tubuh bergetarnya ke kursi tunggu

"hiks…. Tidak puaskah kau menghinaku ? mencaciku ? TIDAK PUAS HAH" kesal kai menatap sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir

"mianhae kai, waktu itu aku kelepasan, sungguh aku tak bermaksud" ujar sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah kai dan mencoba memeluk namja manis tersebut

"jangan sentuh !" pekik kai menjauh dari sehun

"bukankah aku pelacur ? murahan ? tidak berguna ? bukankah begitu !" pekik kai menatap sehun nyalang

"ani kai, kau bukan seperti itu" ujar sehun kembali mendekati kai

"lalu apa ? apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bukan orang tua yang baik ? ingin mengatakan aku miskin ? atau apapun itu ? katakan, katakan saja oh sehun yang terhormat" ujar kai menundukkan wajahnya membiarkan bulir buliran airmata berjatuhan

"ani kai, jeongmal ani" ujar sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan memohon

"lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini ?" tanya kai datar menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya

"aku… aku hanya ingin memberikan mainan untuk anakkmu ?" ujar sehun mengalah untuk sesaat, biarlah kai tidak ingin anaknya di bilang sebagai anak sehun.

"mainan ? kau memberikan anakku mainan ? apa kau pikir anakku akan senang ? dia buta oh sehun BUTA" pekik kai menatap sehun sedih. Sehun diam, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya meratapi semua yang dia lakukan

"mianhae" hanya kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut sehun

"pulanglah, jangan pernah kembali lagi, atau kau tidak akan melihat kami lagi" ujar kai mengancam lalu masuk kedalam ruang rawat jonghun. Mendengar apa yang kai katakan mata sehun membelalak. Apakah ia harus menjauh dari anakknya ?

.

.

.

"mama baba" panggil luhan menatap orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka

"ada apa ?" tanya baba luhan menatap anaknya

"mm, boleh aku melamar jongin ?" tanya luhan menatap orang tuanya

"apa ? uhuk…" ujar mamanya tersedak

"ehh… yihan ma" ujar luhan menatap mamanya. Sedangkan mamanya hanya mengangguk

"kau serius ingin melamar jongin ?" tanya baba luhan menatap anaknya bangga

"ne ba, aku serius. Aku akan membahagiakan jongin dan jonghun" ujar luhan menatap babanya dengan pandangan serius

"hmm, kau sudah menanyakannya kepada jongin ?" tanya baba luhan

"belum ba" ujar luhan menunduk

"bagaimana dengan sehun ?" tanya mama luhan menatap anak pertamanya

"Sehun ? bukankah dia sudah memiliki kekasih lain" ujar luhan dan dapat anggukan dari orang tuanya

"kau bilanglah kepada jongin, baba akan mempersiapkannya semua" ujar baba luhan lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya

"xie xie baba" ujar luhan membungkukkan badannya lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan perasaan yang sangat senang

.

.

.

"hunie makan dulu" ujar kai menyendokkan makanan ke mulut jonghun

"anio eomma, nda enak" ujar jonghun mempotkan bibirnya

"aish, inikan untuk kesehatan jonghun juga" ujar kai kembali mencoba menyuapkan makanan tersebut

Cklek

"jonghunnnn~" panggil seorang namja manis dan tampan dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya

"lu ajhuci….." teriak jonghun merentangkan tangannya. Luhan kaget melihat jonghun yang seakan tau siapa dia walau tidak bisa melihat

'walaupun dia buta, perasaannya akan sangat tajam' sebuah ingatan akan perkataan babanya melintas di benak luhan, senyum kecil tersemat di wajah luhan

"kenapa jong ?" tanya luhan menatap kai yang mempoutkan bibirnya

"hunie gak mau makan" ujar kai menunjukkan piring yang masih penuh dengan makanan

"hei kenapa tidak makan ?" ujar luhan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit lalu mengelus kepala jonghun

"akanannya nda enak" ujar jonghun mempoutkan bibirnya

"dasar, ini ajhussi bawa makanan" ujar luhan meletakkan tangan jonghun di atas paperbag

"wahhhh ^_^ ulogi" ujar jonghun sambil mengendus makananya

"dari mana hunie tau ?" tanya luhan mengelus kepala jonghun

"dali baunya ajuci" ujar jonghun meraba kotak makan yang didalamnya. Lalu mengambil kotak makan tersebut, dengan cekatan jonghun membuka tempat makan dan mencari sumpitnya

"cumpitnya ana jucci" ujar jonghun masih meraba raba isi paperbag tersebut. Kai dan luhan hanya menatap tak percaya kepada jonghun. Bahkan belum genap 1 minggu jonghun kehilangan pengelihatannya, namun anaknya sudah sangat pandai melakukan apapun

"i-ini hunie" ujar luhan memberikan sumpitnya kepada jonghun, sedangkan jonghun mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan bulgoginya

"wahh macita" ujar jonghun melanjutkan makannya

"aku tak menyangka jonghun sangat pandai" ujar luhan menatap kai

"ne ge, akupun" ujar kai mengelus kepala jonghun

"mmm. Jong" panggil luhan, setelah berfikir dengan matang matang, luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan pada kai secepatnya

"ne ge ?" tanya kai menatap luhan

"sudah lama kita saling mengenal" ujar luhan menatap kai, sedangkan kai hanya menatap binggung kearah luhan

"maksudnya ?" tanya kai mengerjapkan matanya

"hmm" gumam luhan memejamkan matanya menyiapkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Kai masih setia melihat luhan dengan pandangan binggung

"jong, maukah kau menikah denganku ?" tanya luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bludru merah dan membukannya di depan kai. Kai menatap tidak percaya luhan, dia dilamar ? oleh seseorang yang dia anggap sempurna

"dari pertama aku mengenalmu, aku sudah sangat menyukaimu jong. Kalau kau menerimaku, kau boleh ambil cincin ini, tapi jika tidak. Kau boleh menutup kotak ini" ujar luhan menatap kai

"a-aku" ujar kai terbata, sedangkan luhan hanya harap cemas menatap kai

.

.

.

Sehun masih setia berbaring di kasurnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kai mengusirnya ? dia tidak boleh bertemu ? bolehkah dia meminta satu kesempatan lagi ?

"mianhae kai" kata tersebut terus keluar dari bibir sehun selama 2 hari. Dan selama 2 hari juga sehun belum makan ataupun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

Drrttt drrrttt

Sudah berkali kali ponsel sehun bergetar, namun sang pemilik tidak ada tanda tanda untuk mengankatnya

Drrrttt drrrttt

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sehun mengangkat telfon tersebut dan meloadspeakernya

"sehunie kau kemana saja sayang ?" terdengar suara indah mamanya bertanya, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut sehun

"hahh…. Ya sudah jika kau masih marah sama mama. Mama minta maaf ne" ujar mamanya yang menyangka bahwa anaknya marah akan kata katanya waktu itu

"nanti mama keapartementmu, kita akan kebutik hari ini untuk fiting baju" ujar mamanya

"mama datang 15 menit lagi" ujar mamanya lalu mematikan sambungannya

Tidakk ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir sehun. Dia bungkam, seakan tidak ada gunanya jika dia mengeluarkan suara

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bell apartement berbunyi di luar sana. Namun, sang pemilik rumah masih tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya

"sehun" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya lalu masuk kedalam kamar anaknya

"ya tuhan. Xiao sehun" ujar mama sehun lalu menghampiri anaknya

"sehun" ujar mamanya duduk disebelah anaknya. Sedangkan sehun masih terbaring menatap langit kosong. Sungguh, mamanya tidak tau apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya

"sehunie, kenapa ?" tanya mamanya lalu mengelus kepala anaknya. Sedangkan sehun hanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan tubuh kurusnya tersiram oleh air dingin

.

.

.

"bagaimana ?" tanya kai menatap kearah luhan

"bagus, kau suka ?" ujar luhan

"ne ge, ini bagus" ujar kai lalu memeluk luhan. Oh jika sekarang luhan tengah di kamarnya, mungkin dia sedang berteriak teriak saking senangnya

"kalau begitu kita pakai ini buat pernikahan kita" ujar luhan mengelus kepala kai

"jonghun dimana ?" tanya luhan menatap kai binggung

"ah, jonghun dibawa oleh chan hyung dan baek hyung" ujar kai menatap luhan. Sedangkan luhan hanya mengusak kepala kai

Cklek

"annyeong" ujar mama luhan yang memasuki buting bersama seorang pria kurus dengan wajah datarnya

"tolong carikan baju yang cocok untuk anakku ini" ujar mama luhan mengusap pundak sehun dan menyerahkan sehun kepada penjaga butik. Sedangkan pandangan mata sehun hanya tertuju kepada kai. Kai yang memang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, dengan tidak sengaja pandangannya bertemu kepada sehun. Sungguh, kai sangat kaget melihat penampilan sehun saat ini. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, mata dengan lingkaran hitam dan tubuh yang makin mengurus.

"untuk apa ?" ucap sehun menghentikan jalannya dengan mata yang masih focus kearah kai

"untuk ? ah, luhan dan jongin akan menikah 1 minggu lagi, bukankah kita harus mempersiapkannya sekarang" ujar mamanya dengan pandangan berbinar. Mata sehun terbelalak mendengar tersebut.

"m-menikah ?" gumam sehun memandang tidak percaya kearah pasangan Lukai

"ne, satu minggu lagi kami menikah, dan 2 hari lalu kai menerima lamaranku" ujar luhan menatap sehun sinis. Sehun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan butik

"sehun" panggil mamanya

"carikan saja yang pas" uajr sehun meninggalkan butik tersebut lalu berjalan ketaman di sebrang

.

.

.

"aww" ringis seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh di tanah

"hati hati hunie" ujar chanhyun membantu jonghun berdiri

"ne chan" ujar jonghun tersenyum kearah chanhyun

"hunie tunggu disini dulu ne, hyung belikan es krim dulu" ujar chanhyun dan dapat anggukan dari jonghun. Chanhyun pergi meninggalkan jonghun untuk mencari es krim, sedangkan orangtua chanhyun sedang pergi mencari cemilan dam minuman di supermarket depan. Jonghun yang bosan, mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk, namun lagi lagi jalannya terhalang oleh batu

Bruk

"aww ikth…." Jonghun duduk dan tidak sengaja tanagannya terkena batang kering pepohonan

"aww eomma ikth…." Tangis bocah tersebut tangannya meraba raba ketas

"eomma ikth…" tangisnya, sedangkan seorang namja kurus langsung berlari menghampiri jonghun

Deg. Sehun kaget karena melihat jonghun yang sedang menangis

"ikth…. Eomma" dengan senyum indah sehun menggendong anaknya

"eh ? ikth… ciapa ?" tanya jonghun meraba raba wajah sehun

"kau kenapa ?" tanya sehun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jonghun meraba raba wajahnya

"tadi hunie atuh ikth… akit juci" ujar jonghun meraba dengkulnya

"eoh ?" sehun yang melihat lutut anaknya berdarah segera bersajalan ke kursi dan mendudukan jonghun di pangkuannya, diambil sapu tanganya yang berada di kantung celana lalu mengelap luka yang terdapat di lutut anaknya

"namanya siapa ?" tanya sehun mengelus kepala jonghun

"kim jonghun juci" ujar jonghun dengan senyumnya. Kim ? kenapa tidak oh ? atau xi ? pemikiran sehun yang tetap mengusap kepala anaknya

"jonghun kenapa bisa jatuh ?" tanya sehun menatap anaknya

"adi hunie au cali angku, api elap, adinya atuh" ujar jonghun polos

Deg

"hunie mau melihat lagi ?" tanya sehun mengelus anaknya dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Dengan cepat sehun mengelap air matanya

"mau juci, hunie mau" semangat jonghun hingga berjingkak jingkak

"ne hunie akan melihat lagi" ujar sehun mengusap kepala anaknya

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

"ajuci tau dalimana hunie bica iat agi ?" tanya jonghun mengerjapkan matanya

"nanti hunie pasti bisa liat lagi" ujar sehun mengecup kening jonghun

"hunieeeeee" teriak seorang namja kecil yang menghampiri sehun dan jonghun

"chanieeee" balas jonghun teriak dan menggapai gapai tangannya

"eh ? ajhussi siapa ?" tanya chanhyun menatap sehun binggung

"adi hunie atuh hyung, tluc di antu juci" ujar jonghun dengan senyum berbinar

"ah gumawo ajhussi" ujar chanhyun membungkukkan badannya

"ah ne hunie, ini es krimnya" ujar chanhyun, menggapai tangan jonghun dan mengarahkan ke eskrim

"gumawo chanie" ujar jonghun dan dapat anggukan dari chanhyun. Sedangkan chanhyun duduk disebelah sehun yang sedang mengelus sayang kepala anaknya

.

.

.

"kajja kita cari cincin pernikahan" ujar luhan memeluk pinggang kai

"ish, jangan peluk peluk ge" ujar kai memukul lengan luhan

"aww, kenapa hmm, sebentar lagi kita menikah bukan" ujar luhan memeluk erat pinggang kai

"dasar" ujar kai mempoutkan bibirnya

"ya sudah kajja" ujar luhan membawa kai kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya menuju mall

.

.

.

"tidak bisa tuan, peraturan rumah sakit tidak bisa mendonorkan organ tubuh selagi pendonor hidup" ujar dokter kepada seorang namja tampan yang hanya memandang datar dokter yang mengatakannya

"aku tidak mau tau, jika kalian tidak mendonorkan mataku, aku akan mengadukannya kepada pihak yang berwajib" ujar namja tersebut kesal

"tapi kami ti-"

"lakukan saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya" ujar cepat namja itu dan dapat anggukan dari dokter.

"kalau begitu, permisi" ujar namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang dokter. Dia menghelah nafas, ini lah yang terbaik untuknya dan semua. Bukannya dia tidak dibutuhkan ? lebih baik dia mengorbankan hal yang paling berharga untuk orang yang berharga juga di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"eomma, tadi hunie ditolongin cama ajuci aik" ujar jonghun menggapai gapai tangan keatas ingin meraih wajah manis eommanya. Dengan cekatan kai meraih tangan anaknya dan menempelkannya di pipinya

"ajhussi siapa ?" tanya kai menatap jonghun

"nda au, api jucinya aik anget, juci uga eliin hunie ubble tea" ujar jonghun mengelus elus wajah eommanya. Kai diam. Bubble tea ? minuman tersebut mengingatkan ia kepada sehun, apakah ajhussi yang dimaksud jonghun itu sehun ?

"eomma, engel hunie" ujar jonghun menepuk nepuk pipi kai. Kai hanya menggenggam tangan anaknya dan tersenyum

"ne eomma danger hunie" ujar kai mengelus kepala jonghun

Drrtttt drtttt

Ponsel kai bergetar

"yeobeseo" ujar kai

'kai, gege baru saja dapat kabar dari rumah sakit' ujar seseorang disebrang sana

"apa ge ?" tanya kai

'pihak rumah sakit sudah menemukan pendonor mata untuk jonghun, dan besok jonghun dapat dioperasi' ujar luhan

"mwo ! jeongmal ?" tanya kai tidak percaya

'ne lu, besok aku jemput kalian ke rumah sakit' ujar luhan dan dapat anggukan dari kai walau tidak terlihat oleh luhan

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan jalan di taman, entahlah apa yang dia lakukan malam malam di taman dekat rumah kai. Diambilnya benda persegi dari kantungnya

"kumohon angkat" gumamnya menempelkan benda persegi tersebut di telinganya

'yeobseo, nugu ?' terdengar suara lembut dari sebarang sana

"kai"

'sehun ?'

"kumohon jangan dimatikan" ujar sehun seakan tau apa yang akan kai lakukan disebrang sana

"boleh aku minta 1 permintaan" ujar sehun memohon

'apa ?' balas kai ketus

"bisakah kau datang ke taman malam ini. Bersama jonghun, kumohon" ujar sehun dengan penuh permohonan kepada kai

'untuk ?' tanya kai binggung

"kumohon, malam ini saja. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi" ujar sehun dengan air mata yang sudah keluar dari matanya

'baiklah' ujar kai disebrang sana dan mematikan sambungan telfon. Senyum kecil tersemat di wajah tampan sehun, dengan air mata yang mengalir cukup deras dari matanya

.

.

.

"eomma, kita ke ana ?" tanya jonghun yang binggung saat eommanya mengajaknya keluar

"kita ada di taman jonghun" ujar kai mengusap kepala jonghun

"kai" gumam seorang namja yang melihat kai menghampirinya

"ada apa ?" tanya kai ketus

"bolehkah aku memeluk kalian ?" tanya sehun memohon kepada kai

"jucciiii" teriak jonhun mengagpai gapai tangannya bermaksud agar sehun memeluknya

"jussi ?" tanya kai binggung

"ne eomma itu cuala juci yang antu hunie" ujar sehun dengan senyumnya

"juci juci" panggil jonghun mengarahkan tangannya kearah sehun

"boleh aku menggendongnya ?" tanya sehun menatap kai dengan senyuman pahit

"baiklah" ujar kai singkat, sontak sehun mengambil jonghun dari pelukan kai dan memeluknya erat, tak terasa setitik air mata mengalir dari mata elang sehun

"juci napa cedih ?" tanya jonghun mengusap pipi sehun. Senyum berkembang di bibir sehun

"bolehkah ajhussi meminta sesuatu hunie ?" tanya sehun mengusak kepala jonghun dan berjalan kearah kursi taman

"oleh juci" ujar jonghun tersenyum menematkan senyum manis untuk ajhussi tersayangnya

"bolehkah ajhussi meminta jonghun panggil ajhussi 'appa' ?" tanya sehun menatap berharap kepada jonghun, walaupun jonghun tidak dapat melihat, tapi dia mengetahui keinginan sehun yang sangat kuat

"ne appa" ujar jonghun girang memeluk erat leher sehun, sedangkan kai hanya membulatkan matanya menatap anaknya yang sangat menurut kepada sehun.

"jonghun-ah dia bukan appamu" ujar kai datar lalu menarik jonghun dari pelukan sehun

"ick…. Eomma hunie au appa ick…." Entah kenapa jonghun menangis saat eommanya menarik dia dari sehun, mungkinkah itu naluri seorang anak ? dia sangat menginginkan ajhussi yang sepertinya tampan itu menjadi ayahnya, mengucapkan kata appa pada ajhussi yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya kemarin membuat hati kecilnya berteriak bahagia. Namun, kai sang eomma melarangnya untuk bersama ajhussinya, kenapa eommanya melarangnya ? apakah jonghun tidak akan memiliki appa untuk selamanya ? anio, eommanya akan menikah dengan luhan ajhussi. Akan tetapi, jonghun tidak rela jika eommanya menikah dengan luhan ajhussinya saat bertemu sehun

"dia bukan appamu jonghun-ah" tegas kai dengan air mata yang berurai dari mata puppynya

Greb

Sebuah pelukan hangat kai dan jonghun rasakan, ternyata sehun memeluk eomma dan anak tersebut, biarkanlah keluarga kecil itu menangis untuk malam ini, harapan sehun saat ini adalah dapat melihat matahari dengan senyum yang tersemat di wajah kai dan anaknya. Tapi, apakah itu akan dapat terjadi ? entahlah, semoga tuhan mengabulkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

"aku tau kau masih sangat mencintainya kai" ujar seorang namja melajukan mobilnya menjauhi taman dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk

.

.

.

Drrttt drtttt

Ponsel di nakas sebelah kasur kai membangunkan si kecil dari tidurnya

"eomma…. Eomma" panggil jonghun mengguncang tubuh ringkih eommanya

"ehh~ ne jonghunie" ujar kai menatap jonghun

"itu ada unyi" ujar jonghun, segera kai menatap ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"yeobseo" ujar kai

'yeobseo jongie, kalian sudah siap ? aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi' ujar namja di sebrang telfon sana

"mwo ? aku lupa ge, sebentar ne, aku dan hunie akan bersiap siap terlebih dulu" ujar kai panic, sedangkan jonghun hanya memiringkan kepalanya binggung

"kajja hunie kita mandi" ujar kai lalu menggendong jonghun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan luhan yang mendengarkan dari sebrang hanya terkikik, lalu mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Di tempat lain seorang namja tampan sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur rumah sakit dan menatap ruangan itu dengan senyum menawan, serasa apa yang akan dia lakukan adalah hal yang terindah di dalam hidupnya

"aku sudah tidak sabar" gumam namja tersebut melihat sebuah kasur kosong sebelahnya yang akan terisi oleh sang buah hati

.

.

.

"mian ge, kami terlalu lama ne" ujar kai menatap luhan yang sedang focus menyetir

"anio kai. Sama sekali tidak" ujar luhan menatap kai sekilas dengan senyumnya dan kembali focus menyetir

"kita ana eomma ?" tanya jonghun mengusap usap wajah kai

"kita kerumah sakit jonghunie ^_^ sebentar lagi jonghun dapat melihat" ujar kai dengan senyum di wajahnya dan mengusap kepala anak kesayangnya itu

"hunie ica iyat agi ?" tanya jonghun menangkup pipi kai dan menekannya

"ne hunie, hunie bisa liat lagi" ujar kai mengecup sayang kepala jonghun, luhan yang melihat dari sudut matanya pun mengusap kepala jonghun

"ne hunie, hunie akan melihat lagi, lalu kita bisa main robot lagi ne" ujar luhan tersenyum sambil focus menyetir

"yeyyyyyyy, hunie gak cabal eomma" ujar jonghun memeluk leher kai erat

"ne sayang"

.

.

.

"bagaimana dok ?" tanya luhan menatap dokter dengan padangan berharap

"semuanya berjalan lancar " ujar dokter tersenyum

"jadi apakah jonghun dapat melihat lagi ?" tanya luhan

"kami belum bisa memastikan, namun dalam 3-4 hari kedepan kami akan membuka perban di mata jonghun" ujar dokter menatap luhan

"ah ne, boleh saya melihat siapa yang sudah mendonorkan matanya untuk jonghun dok ?" tanya luhan menengokkan kepalanya ingin melihat kedalam, namun segera di tutupi oleh dokter ber nametag 'Kim Min Seok' itu

"maaf , pendonor sudah meminta agar tidak di beri tahu siapapun termasuk anda. Ini hanya privasi rumah sakit dan pendonor" ujar xiumin menatap luhan menyakinkan

"ah ne, kapan saya bisa melihat jonghun ?"

"setelah di pindahkan di ruang rawat tuan" ujar xiumin

"ah saya harus kembali" ujar xiumin lalu kembali memasuki ruang operasi

.

.

.

"bagaimana lu ? apa sehun sudah ada kabar ?" tanya mama luhan kepada anaknya yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya

"uhuk… uhuk" mendengar tersebut kai tersedak makanannya sendiri

"pelan pelan jongie, ini minum" ujar mama luhan menyerahkan air minum yang langsung di tenggak oleh kai. Ya kai dan jonghun disuruh tinggal di rumah luhan sampai pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

"molla ma, sudah 5 hari ini sehun tidak ada kabar" ujar luhan menatap mamanya

"mama cari di apartementnya sehun tidak ada, sebenarnya kemana anak itu, dasar anak brandal sudah mama bilang dia harus siap siap selama seminggu ini" kesal mama luhan menatap luhan

"mungkin sehun sedang menginap dirumah yeoja-yeojanya" ujar luhan santai lalu kembali memakan makananya. Kai sedari tadi diam, dia teringat akan pemintaan sehun 6 hari yang lalu

'kumohon, malam ini saja. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi' jadi maksud sehun tidak akan mengganggunya lagi dengan menghilang begitu saja ? entahlah, semoga saja sehun datang di acara pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung 2 hari lagi.

.

.

.

"sehun makanlah, sudah 6 hari ini kau tidak memakan apapun, lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu saat ini hun" ujar seorang namja berbadan kecil dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Menatap sehun dengan pandangan kasihan, lihatlah badan kurus sehun yang makin kurus, kulit putih yang memucat bagaikan mayat dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"kumohon sehun, satu suap saja" ujar namja manis tersebut, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari sehun, jika namja manis itu tidak mengerti peralatan medis mungkin sehun sudah tiada. Saat ini sehun dapat bertahan hidup dengan peralatan medis yang membantunya memberi asupan gizi

"besok kai akan menikah bukan ? setidaknya kau datang kesana sehun, bagaimanapun luhan adalah kakak kandungmu" ujar namja manis itu

"untuk apa ?" hanya kata tersebut yang keluar dari bibir sehun yang sudah berhari hari tidak mengeluarkan suaranya

"hah… kau masih mencintainya bukan ? datanglah, relakan cintamu deminya, demi anakmu juga sehun, aku hanya menasehatimu, selanjutnya terserah padamu, pakaian jasmu sudah aku letakkan di belakang lemari, kalau gitu aku berangkat kerja dulu" ujar namja manis tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Mendengar langkah keluar sehun melepas semua peralatan medis yang melekat di tubuhnya, seketika dia merasa sangat lemas, namun, sehun tetap bediri berjalan langkah demi langkah, tangan terjulur kedepan agar tidak menabrak apapun yang menghalanginya berjalan, sampai sebuah tongkat terasa di telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" ujar namja manis yang berjalan memasuki apartementnya

"oh, kau sudah bangun" ujar namja manis itu tersenyum melihat piring kue yang ia taruh di lemari sudah habis. Tak apalah sehun hanya memakan kue tersebut, yang tepenting sehun sudah mulai makan dan tidak bergantung pada alat medis tersebut

"besok kau akan datang ne ?" tanya namja manis menatap sehun. Walaupun yang ditatapnya tidak dapat melihat apa yang ia lakukan

"ne hyung" balas singkat sehun meraba meja dan mengambil sebuh gelas berisi air. Senyum tersemat dibibir namja manis itu lalu mengusak kepala sehun

.

.

.

"kau sangat cantik kai" ujar mama luhan menatap kai dari pantulan cermin di depannya

"ne eomma antik" ujar jonghun melihat eommanya, sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum bahagia dapat melihat jonghun bahagia kembali. Namun, mata jonghun mengingatkan ia kepada seorang yang masih mengisi ruang hatinya

"mama keluar dulu ne" ujar mama luhan dan dapat anggukan dari kai. Setitik air mata keluar dari mata kai karena terlalu lama menatap mata jonghun

"eomma napa ? angan angic" ujar jonghun mengusap air mata kai

"anio hunie, eomma hanya bahagia" ujar kai lalu memeluk jonghun

.

.

.

"kajja hun" ujar namja manis menarik tangan sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Sehun terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam miliknya yang dibelikan oleh namja manis yang masih setia menarik tanganya

"kemana anak itu" kesal mama luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tidak melihat sehun dan seorang namja manis memasuki greja tempat kai dan luhan melangsungkan janji sucinya

"yeobseo, apa sehun sudah di temukan ?"

"aish dasar anak berandal" kesal mama luhan, walau kata kata kasar keluar dari bibirnya namun hatinya tetap menghawatirkan anak terakhirnya yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Mama luhan mulai memasuki greja dan melihat tamu yang telah berdatangan. Namun, pandangannya berhenti pada sosok putih tinggi dengan setelan tuxedo hitam duduk diantara tamu sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

"sehun" kesal mama luhan yang melihat anaknya malah duduk di tengah tamu bukannya dirumah dan dirias. Mama luhan menghampirinya

"Sehun" panggil mamanya dan menarik tangan anaknya yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Namja manis yang melihat tersebut hanya terdiam.

"kau kemana saja huh ? mama dan yang lain sibuk mencarimu" omel mama luhan sedangkan sehun hanya memandang lurus kedepan, mengetahui keanehan anaknya mama luhan menyempatkan menggerakkan tangannya di depan mata sehun

"s-sehun ?" panggil eommanya bergetar, mengapa pandangan anaknya kosong, seakan tidak ada cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya

"aku sudah bertanggung jawan ma" ujar sehun datar tetap menatap lurus kedepan

"s-sehun kau b-buta" ujar mamanya memeluk anaknya

"ini demi anakku ma" ujar sehun dengan senyum bahagia tulusnya.

"hiks…. Sehun. Mianhae" tangis eommanya masih memeluk anak terakhirnya yang sangat ia sayangi

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sehun binggung. Melihat adiknya yang hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan mamanya yang memeluk lengan sehun sambil menangis

"ada apa sebenarnya ?" gumamnya

Disebelah sehun terdapat jonghun yang menatap sehun binggung. Sedangkan kai berjalan dengan baba luhan di sebelahnya, dengan senyum yang menawan, namun saat matanya melihat sehun senyum tersebut perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan sedih yang terlontar pada namja tampan yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan.

"jaga dia lu"

"ne ba" balas luhan menggenggam tangan kai. Dan tersenyum

"kau xi luhan bersediakah menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian" ujar pendeta menatap luhan

"ya, saya bersedia" jawab luhan tegas dengan senyum menawan. Menggoreskan sebuah sayat yang sangat tajam ke hati seorang namja yang hanya mampu berkedip dan mendengarkan dengan seksama

"kau kim jongin bersediakah menerima Xi Luhan dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian" ujar pendeta menatap kai, sedangkan kai hanya diam menatap luhan, dengan senyum terindahnya, luhan menganggukan kepala

"ya, saya bersedia" ujar kai menatap kepada pendeta. Hancur sudah hati seorang namja tampan yang hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarkan kai mengucapkan kata tersebut. Belum selesai pendeta mengucapkan perkataanya, sehun sudah keluar meninggalkan ruang greja tersebut

"saya nyatakan bahwa Kau Xi Luhan, dan Kau Kim Jongin sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Mempelai pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelai pria yang satunya" ujar pendeta

Cup

Sebuah ciuman panjang dan berserjarah antara Luhan dan kai dengan penderitaan seorang namja yang hanya dapat tersenyum menikmati udara di bawah pohon yang ia tempati

"ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya" gumamnya, mengeluarkan kotak bludru dan mengelus kotak tersebut

.

.

.

END/TBC

Hohoho akhirnya chap 4 selesai, gimana gimana ada yang mau lanjut atau finish aja sampai sini, hehehe maaf ya kalau ffnya jelek, updatenya lama lagi


	7. Chapter 6

"saya nyatakan bahwa Kau Xi Luhan, dan Kau Kim Jongin sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Mempelai pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelai pria yang satunya" ujar pendeta

Cup

Sebuah ciuman panjang dan berserjarah antara Luhan dan kai dengan penderitaan seorang namja yang hanya dapat tersenyum menikmati udara di bawah pohon yang ia tempati

"ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya" gumamnya, mengeluarkan kotak bludru dan mengelus kotak tersebut

.

.

.

Yahh itulah yang diinginkan sehun, menghilang setelah kai mengucapkan janji sucinya. Seulas senyum terpantri di wajah sehun

"kau kim jongin bersediakah menerima Xi Luhan dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian" jongin menundukan kepalanya, menghelah nafas berat, inikah akhirnya ? entahlah

"ya saya bersedia" ujar jonghin menatap pendeta

"kau xi luhan bersediakah menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian" luhan kembali melirik sehun yang sangat aneh menurutnya

"saya ulangi, kau xi luhan bersediakah menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian" kali ini luhan telah memantapkan hatinya, dia menatap kearah kai, menggenggam tangan kai

"mianhae" ujar luhan mengecup kepala kai dan menatap pendeta

"saya tidak bersedia" ujar luhan membuat kai dan yang lain terkejut, termasuk sehun

"gege" panggil kai tidak percaya

"anio jong, kau hanya mencintainya. Mungkin cinta kita hanya sebatas hyung dan saengnya" ujar luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut kai. Luhan turun dari altar lalu menarik tangan sehun

"hyung ?" panggil sehun binggung, dan hanya mengikuti luhan. Luhan yang melihat sehun tersenyum mengerti

"kau melakukannya dengan baik bocah sialan" ujar luhan menepuk punggung sehun, lalu menuntun sehun menuju altar

"sebagai gantinya, sehun yang akan menikahi jongin" ujar luhan menatap pendeta

"hyung" panggil sehun tak percaya, sedangkan kai hanya mengeluarkan air matanya menatap luhan, dia tidak menyangka luhan mengerti perasaannya.

"ssttt uljima ne" ujar luhan mengusap air mata kai, tak terasa satu titik air mata keluar dari mata luhan dan juga sehun. Entahlah mungkin ini yang disebut dengan akhir bahagia

"jaga dia sehun, jika kau mengulangi kesalahanmu, ku pastikan namamu sudah dikenang" ujar luhan menuruni altar setelah mendapat anggukan dari sehun. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disebelah jonghun yang menatapnya binggung

"wae hunie ?" tanya luhan, sedangkan jonghun langsung memeluk luhan bahagia, entahlah dia hanya anak kecil yang tak tau apa apakan ? jadi jangan tanya mengapa ia bahagia

"dia appamu" bisik luhan mengelus kepala jonghun

"jinja ?" tanya jonghun menatap luhan tak percaya

"ne hunie, dia appamu, dan dia juga yang sudah membuat hunie bisa melihat kembali" ujar luhan mencium kening jonghun yang menampakkan kebahagian di wajah manisnya

"kau Kim Jongin bersediakah menerima Xi Sehun dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"ya saya bersedia"

"kau Xi Sehun bersediakah menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"saya nyatakan bahwa Kau Xi Sehun, dan Kau Kim Jongin sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Mempelai pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelai pria yang satunya"

Dengan senyum yang sangat manis, kai mengarahkan tangan sehun kearah wajahnya. Sudah mengerti letak dimana wajah kai, sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kai, mereka tersenyum dalam kecupan yang panjang dan manis. Blitz kamera bertebaran menambah kesan manis pada acara tersebut. Sehun melepaskan ciuman panjang itu dan memeluk kai erat

"saranghae kim jongin, neomu mianhae" ujar sehun memejamkan matanya

"nado saranghae oh sehun" balas kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sehun

"ekhem, sehun kau sematkan cincin ini di jari kai" ujar eommanya yang sudah berdiri di belakang anaknya

"ah ne ?" ucap sehun mencoba mencari keberadaan eommanya. Eommanya tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangan sehun kearah cincin yang sudah di persiapkan.

"anio ma" ujar sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari kotak cincin tersebut dan meraba kantongnya, eommanya hanya memandang binggung anaknya. Sehun mengeluarkan kotak bludru merah yang sudah usang dan membukanya. Kai menatap sehun terkejut

"s-sehun" panggil kai menatap tak percaya. Yahh walaupun kai tidak pernah mengetahui isi kotak itu, tapi sehun pernah bilang, bila ia akan melamar kai dan menunjukkan kotak bludru tersebut

"kau mengetahuinya ? aku sempat membuang cincin ini" ujar sehun meraba tubuhkan mencari tangan namja manis itu, kai yang mengetahui maksud sehun mengarahkan tangannya kearah sehun. Eomma sehun membantu sehun, memegang kotak tersebut dan menyerahkan cincin yang lebih kecil ke sehun. Dengan senyum yang teramat manis, sehun memasukan cincin tersebut kejari kai. Dan kai memasukan cincin yang lebih besar ke jari sehun.

Greb

Sehun memeluk kai bahagia, baginya tiada yang lebih sempurna kecuali kai

"apppaaaaaaaa!" pekik seorang namja kecil yang berlari menghampiri sehun dan kai. Jonghun memeluk kaki sehun yang sangat tinggi itu. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraba tubuh anaknya

"appa" panggil jonghun membuat air mata bahagia keluar dari mata sehun, anaknya memanggilnya appa. 'tuhan terimakasih' ujar sehun dalam hati dan mengendong anaknya

"sehun nanti jonghun jatuh" pekik kai, sehun hanya tersenyum

"tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menjatuhkan anakku" ujar sehun menarik pinggang kai. Sedangkan kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau sama saja" kesal kai

"hahahaha" tawa sehun dan yang lain pecah melihat kai yang merajuk

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah sehun dan kai menikah, selalu saja mereka bertengkar hal hal kecil, yah salahkan kai yang terus merajuk. Seperti pagi ini..

"ayolah kai satu ronde saja" ujar sehun menggenggam tangan kai

"tidak sehun, semalam saja kau bilang satu tapi kita melakukannya lebih dari 8 mungkin" kesal kai mempoutkan bibirnya

"hanya satu ronde kai, aku janji tidak lebih" ujar sehun memeluk tubuhkan yang terus berontak

"sehunnn! Lepass! Holeku masih sakit bodoh!" pekik kai masih menggerakkan badannya, sedangkan sehun tidak peduli dan menciumi tengkuk kai

"sehun! Kau tidak melihat saja sangat mesum, bagaimana jika kau bisa melihat" kesal kai berusaha melepaskan pelukan sehun

"jika aku melihat ya ? mmm, jika aku libur aku akan mengurungmu seharian untuk melakukan sex, oh oh dan jika aku tidak libur, malamnya kita akan melakukannya 20 ronde bagiamana hahahaha" tawa sehun pecah, sedangkan kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya

"awas, aku ingin membuat sarapan untuk jonghun" kesal kai mendorong sehun yang masih tertawa bahagia. Kai mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan menggunakannya

"dasar namja idiot" kesal kai berlalu menuju dapur

.

.

.

Kringgg kringggg

Telfon rumah berbunyi, dengan cepat kai mengangkat telfon tersebut

"yeobseo"

'yeobseo kai, sudah mendapatkan donor mata untuk sehun, katanya pendonor sudah meninggal karena penyakit jantung'

"ah jeongmal ? huaaaaa gumawo ge, aku akan menanti kabar darimu selanjutnya" ujar kai bahagia

'ne ne, aku matikan dulu. Pay pay' terdengar sambungan sudah dimatikan dari sebrang. Kai berlari kekamar dan mendapati sehun baru selesai mandi

"sehunnnnn" pekik kai lalu memeluk tubuh basah sehun

"ne ada apa kai ?" tanya sehun mengusap punggung kai

"lu ge bilang jika sudah ada pendonor yang siap mendonorkan matanya" ujar kai mengusak kepalannya di dada sehun

"jeongmal ?" tanya sehun dan dapat anggukan dari kai

"mm, baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat jagoanku tumbuh besar" ujar sehun mengusap kepala kai

"ne sehun"

"kai" panggil sehun

"mwo ?"

"kau menggodaku hmm ?" tanya sehun meremas butt kai

"mwoya !" pekik kai ingin menjauh, tapi sehun terlalu kuat memeluknya

"kau menggesekan adik kecilku kai" ujar sehun meremas remas pinggang kai, kai menengok kebawah dan ya tuhan perutnya hanya menggesek sedikit, mengapa adik kecil sialan itu cepat sekali bangun

"andwae sehun, tidak untuk hari ini. SEHUN!" pekik kai yang sudah di hempaskan di kasur. Dan yahh pagi itu sehun terus menghajar lubang kai sampai puas, jangan tanyakan mengapa sehun yang tidak dapat melihat bisa sangat mesum, itulah yang dinamakan T-A-K-D-I-R.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana uisanim ?" tanya kai pada dokter yang telah mengoperasi sehun

"semuanya berjalan lancar jongin-ssi, namun, kami belum dapat memastikan sebelum perban dimata sehun dibuka" ujar dokter

"ah ne gumawo uisa" balas kai memeluk jonghun yang tengah tertidur dipelukannya

"emm, minseok-ssi gumawo sudah mau membantu adikku" ujar luhan menatap minseok atau dokter yang telah mengoperasi sehun

"n-ne luhan-ssi" balas minseok yang entah mengapa terdapat rona merah di pipinya

"ehh, apa kau sibuk siang ini ?" tanya luhan menatap minseok yang terus memerah

"apa kau sakit ?" lanjut luhan mengusap pipi minseok

"anio, memangnya ada apa luhan-ssi ?" minseok menjauhkan tangan luhan sebelum dia mendapatkan serangan jantung karena merasakan sentuhan luhan

"bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama ? yakan kai ?" tanya luhan, sedangkan kai yang melihat gelagat luhan hanya tersenyum

"uhh, mian ge, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, sehun menungguku" ujar kai lalu masuk kedalam ruangan sehun. Luhan yang merasa canggu menggaruk tengkuknya

"emm, bagaimana ?"

"ne luhan-ssi" balas minseok, oh luhan merasa berbunga Bunga saat minseok menerima tawarannya, yahh walaupun hanya makan siang, mungkin nanti bisa berlanjut, bukan begitu.

.

.

.

"hun-ah" panggil kai melihat sehun yang tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit

"ne mwoya ?" balas sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara

"kau tau sepertinya luhan ge sedang mendekati minseok uisa" ucap kai mengusap telapak tangan sehun

"jeongmal ?" tanya sehun dan dapat anggukan dari kai yang tidak mungkin dapat dilihat oleh sehun

"ne hun-ah"

"minseokie hyung ? hahahaha kukira dia tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan" tiba tiba saja tawa sehun pecah, sontak kai melihat sehun degan pandangan heran

"kau mengenal minseok uisa ?" tanya kai

"ya jelas, dia yang menampungku setelah mendonorkan mataku untuk jagoan tersayangku" ujar sehun menggenggam tangan kai. Kai tersenyum manis melihat sehun.

"omong omong, mana jagoanku yang manja itu hmm ?" tanya sehun

"dia sedang tidur di gendonganku hun-ah" ujar kai mengelus tangan sehun yang menggenggam tangannya

"sinikan yeobo"

Blush

Yaa sehun sudah biasa memanggilnya yeobo, namun dia selalu merasakan malu saat suaminya memanggilnya sayang

"ini hun-ah" ujar kai mendudukan jonghun di pangkuan sehun. Sehun yang merasa ada beban di pahanya segera memegang anaknya dan memeluknya

"dia semakin besar ne" ujar sehun mengelus kepala jonghun

"ya jelas saja, kau selalu saja menurutinya jika ia minta makanan apapun, sedangkan dia sudah makan banyak" ujar kai mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha, sudahlah jangan merajuk" ujar sehun tertawa

"dasar menyebalkan" umpat kai

.

.

.

END

Epilog

"Sehunnnnnnnnn" teriakan kai terdengar dari arah dapur. Sontak sehun yang sedang bersantai di depan menghampiri istri tercintanya

"ada apa ?" tanya sehun menatap kai

"Jonghun menangis, pasti itu ulang adiknya lagi" ujar kai

"aigo, Hunjong masih kecil, tapi kenapa dia yang selalu menganggu hyungnya" ujar sehun menggelengkan kepala

"HUNJONGGG, KASIAN HYUNGMU" teriak kai dari dapur

"EOMMMAAAA HUEEEE" jonghun berlari dari pintu dapur, terlihat dia sedang memeluk robot mainannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"ada apa hum?" tanya sehun menggendong jonghun

"hikth…. Hunjong jahat hikth… lobot hunie di tablak mainannya" adu jonghun

"aigo, hunjong"

Begitulah keluarga HunKai sehari harinya, terus saja di ganggu oleh anak anaknya, apakah mereka akan terus bahagia ? entahlah hanya tuhan yang mengetahuinya

.

.

.

Mian ini ngebut. Gumawo untuk semua yang udah mau review favorite maupun follow ff ini. See you, sampai ketemu di ff yang selanjutnya :D


	8. WEGARTS'LUXION

WEGARTS'LUXION

Dance Cover Competition &amp; Gathering EXO

27 November 2016

Lokasi GOR Bulungan, Jakarta Selatan

Come and Join With Us !

27 November bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Chanyeol EXO, Wegarts entertaiment mengadakan acara Dance Cover Competition sekaligus Gathering EXO.

Apa saja yang ada ?

* Dance Cover Competition

* Special Perform

* Guest Star Perform

* EXO VCR

* Talk show and games with gs

* Doorprize

* Stand

* Chanyeol's Birthday party

Dan masih banyak keseruan lainnya.

Ada Hadiah yang kita tawarkan lohh.

1st Winner : Rp. 2.000.000 + Thropy + Sertifikat + Goodies

2rd Winner : Rp. 1.000.000 + Thropy + Sertifikat + Goodies

1st Winner : Rp. 500.000 + Thropy + Sertifikat + Goodies

Best Awards

* Best Costum

* Best Konsep

* Best Remix

* Best Male Group

* Best Female Group

* Best Fanchant

Siapa aja sih jurinya ?

* Ryanvazry (K24)

* Taka

* Nana (Skypink)

MCnya siapa emang ?

Duh kita punya kakak kakak tampan yang siap menemani kalian. Yaitu :

* Xi Kihan

* Kenaldi

Kita juga punya Special perform, siapa sih ?

* Iclone

* D.O.N.T

* Bangtanstyle

* Rookie Arya

Dan gak ketinggalan nih, Guest star kita.

* ENXO

* Dear Generation

Untuk kalian yang ingin mendaftarkan grup masing masing. Berikut format pendaftarannya.

NAMA GRUP :

BANYAK MEMBER :

COVER. :

DOMISILI. :

NOMOR HP. : (yang dapat dihubungi)

Kirim melalui Email timwegarts / Whatsapp 083808481552

*example

NAMA GRUP : Coy

BANYAK MEMBER : 7

COVER. : Boy Friend

DOMISILI. : Pemalang

NOMOR HP. : 081xxxxxxx

Mudah bukan, ayo daftarkan grup anda sekarang !

Dan juga untuk kalian fanbase/fansite, dll, bisa daftarkan anggota kalian dan dapatkan diskon 5% untuk pembelian 10 tiket. Berikut form pendaftaranya.

Nama Fanbase/Fansite :

Banyak Anggota. :

Domisili. :

Keterangan. :

Ketua fanbase/fansite. :

Example :

Nama Fanbase/Fansite : Rps

Banyak Anggota. : 12

Domisili. : Depok

Keterangan. : Chanbaek Shipper

Ketua fanbase/fansite. : asri nia t

Form bisa dikirimkan melalu timwegarts / whatsapp 083808481552

Untuk pendaftaran HTM bisa mengirimkan foto ktp/kartu pelajar ke whatsapp 083808481552 / email timwegarts .

* Saat konfirmasi pengambilan tiket htm wajib membawa KTP/Kartu Pelajar yang digunakan untuk mendaftar.

Ah satu lagi Pembayaran bisa dikirim melalui Bank BNI

No Rek : 0299164900

Nama. : Ratna Karina

Untuk pemasangan Stand hub 083808481552 (wa)/line orulhet

Regist : Rp. 200.000/Group + 2 Official

HTM

Blue : Rp. 100.000/orang (Kaos + Lightstick + Snack + stuff exo + doorprize card)

Green : Rp. 90.000/orang (Kaos + Lightstick + Snack + stuff exo)

Purple : Rp. 55.000/orang (Lightstick + Snack + stuff exo + Doorprize card)

Door Prize Card

Rp. 10.000/3 card

SPECIAL DOORPRIZE "EXO'S ALBUM"

Mana nih suaranya exo l, gak seru kalo gak dateng ke gathering ini. Baper gak sama ot 12 ? Ayo dateng, ada games banyak loh. Doorprizenya juga mengguhah loh

Mau tanya tanya dulu atau langsung daftar hub

083808481552 (wa)/line orulhet

Harga tiket OTS

Blue : 50k /orang

Green : 40k/orang

Purple : 30k/orang

Pembelian tiket di hari h tidak mendapatkan goodies


End file.
